


Michiru's Window

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Michiru's eyes widened the minute Hotaru's happy spirit walked through her window.





	Michiru's Window

I never created Sailor Moon.

Michiru's eyes widened the minute Hotaru's happy spirit walked through her window. Her foster daughter always remembered when it was time for snacks.

THE END


End file.
